Super Teen Mario Bros!
by Canaderp101
Summary: Before they were plumbers saving the Mushroom Kingdom, they were teenagers living in Brooklyn,New York! crappy summary is crappy
1. Prologue

"_I'm so sorry I dragged you and your family into this Mario; I promise if we ever meet again, things will be much better and simpler."_

** "**Mario! Wake up, we're going to be late for school!" a familiar voice rang in my ears as I woke up from the voice that whispered in my slumber. I blinked twice then sat up, shooting my younger brother Luigi a glare. "What?" He asked with a hint of annoyance. I shook my head and hopped off the bed. "Luigi, why didn't you just go on to school without me?" I asked pulling out a red shirt and some jeans from the closet. "If I had done that, you would have overslept and skipped school today. " He responded. As I stepped into the bathroom, which is located in our room, I said, "I would have rather overslept."

Since Luigi and I missed the bus today, we had to walk to school. As we turned the corner, I let out a groan. A buff guy with red Mohawk stood in our path. His name was Bone, for some reason, ever since Luigi and I came to this town; he always wants to pick on me. Bone has never met my brother, and I plan to keep it that way.

Bone stood towering us like a giant, mighty and confident. Luigi hid behind me in fear, Bone noticed and asked, "Who's the chicken behind you Mario?" I looked at my younger brother for a moment then faced Bone again, then responded, "This is my partner for the project we're doing in Biology. Luckily, Bone and I did not share the same Biology class, for a moment I suspected that he wouldn't by it because Luigi and I look very alike, but being the bone head he is, he just shrugged and said, "Well I can't pick on an innocent bystander, I'll let you go this time Mario."

"Where are you going Luigi?" I asked as we were coming out of Biology class. "Well I have study block, so I'm going to the library to read, where are you going?" He asked. "I'm going out with Pauline to Starbucks." I responded plainly.

"Mario, don't you have study block too?"

"Yes, but I don't like reading and studying."

Luigi sighed in defeat and said," Okay, well I guess I'll catch up with you later then, try not to run into that Bone guy." "Don't worry lil bro! I'll be just fine!" I said giving him a thumbs up. He shook his head and smiled, with that we departed and went our separate ways.


	2. An Interesting Study Block

_Luigi's P.O.V_

After Mario and I had gone our separate ways, I began to head straight to the library. As I was walking along the oddly deserted hallways, it suddenly felt like I was being followed.

Pausing for a moment, I glanced behind me; there was nothing but blue lockers and classroom doors. I started to walk again, but much more swiftly.

When I finally reached the library, I sighed in relief. That relief went away at once; suddenly the lights went out. I tried to open the door that led to the library, but it was locked.

In fear, I backed up against the door, there was no use in running, and I couldn't see a thing. It seemed like hours as I waited there breathlessly.

Suddenly, I felt the door of the library open, and I was pulled inside.

_Mario's P.O.V_

_ "_Pauline, I thought you said we were going to Starbucks." I say standing beside my crush, who was looking at a frilly red dress through a window in a shop.

"We are Mario, right after I see how much this dress costs." Pauline said excitedly as she stepped inside the shop. I sighed and shrugged going in right behind her.

The shop was very small, compared to the places Pauline usually goes to buy clothing. When I looked up at the ceiling, I saw a beautiful chandelier. The shop had a magnificent set of clothing.

Pauline and I approached the store clerk, who was staring at herself in the mirror for some apparent reason. She was an old woman with long, grey hair that came to her back. She wore a button downed orange shirt, which was tucked inside her long, green skirt. Her shoes were black and very old fashioned.

Without having to get her attention, she turned to face us, a warm yet creepy smile spread across her face. "Why hello there young ones, is there anything I can do for you?" Although she seemed kind, I felt very uncomfortable.

Pauline on the other hand didn't look uneasy at all. "Yes, I was wondering how much that adorable red dress hanging from the window costs." She said looking at the dress again; I could tell she really wanted it judging by her longing expression.

"Oh, I just got that in dearie, I haven't put a price on it yet. Come back tomorrow and it'll be on sale.

"Why did she have the dress on display if it wasn't even on sale?" I ask Pauline as we were drinking lattes in Starbucks. We were sitting by a large window close to the entrance.

Pauline shrugged and responded, "Maybe she just wants to attract customers Mario." She took a sip of her latte.

I shook my head in confusion, but didn't say anything more. Pauline giggled, which caused my cheeks to turn pink.

Luckily she hadn't noticed, instead she asked, "So, how's Luigi doing?" "He's fine, he went to the library for study block today, I respond looking out the window.

Suddenly, an eerie feeling came over me; I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Pauline noticed my worried expression and asked, "Mario is everything alright?"

I couldn't bring myself to lie to her so I shook my head and said, "You know how they say siblings can sense when they're in trouble?" Pauline took one last sip of her latte and nodded.

"Do you want to head back to the school and see if he's alright?"

I nodded.


	3. Ghosts in the Library

_Luigi's P.O.V_

I hit the ground with a thud. When I sat up a pain ran up my back, but it quickly faded. I tried to find who pulled me inside the library, but it was pitch black just like in the hallway. Suddenly, a candle lit up in the middle of the room. I stood up on my feet and stared at the candle, after a moment, I realized it was floating.

I slowly began to walk toward the strange source of light. As I drew nearer, the flame became brighter. When I was an inch away from the candle, the fire extinguished, leaving me in the darkness once more. I didn't bother to search for the candle; I figured that it vanished along with the flame. "Hehehehe" I jumped as laughter was beginning to erupt all around me.

It grew louder, louder, piercing through my ears like a sharp knife. I screamed in agony, not being able to stand, I fell to my knees covering my ears tightly. Soon my vision began to get blurry, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was an unusual creature with a wide grin spread across its face. I felt like I saw this kind of thing before, was it a ghost?

I woke up lying on my backside. When my vision came back into focus, I realized I was still in the library, this time the lights were on. People were standing all around me peering down in confusion and relief. A familiar voice called my name. "Mario?" I ask quietly. He maneuvered his way through the crowd and crouched down beside me. "What happened?" I asked quietly. "That's what we would like to know." A tall woman with a brown bun stuck in her hair said. It was the librarian, Ms. Pickle. "What happened in here, how did you even get inside?" I looked around the library and noticed it looked very chaotic, book s were everywhere, papers that were on the desk had fallen in multiple directions. With Mario's help I stood up and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I have no idea."

"Congrats bro! You got your first detention!" Mario exclaimed as we were riding the bus home from school. "How the heck do I deserve a congratulation?" I asked rather annoyed by Mario's enthusiasm. "Because when you get a detention, you're considered 10% cooler." He responded giving me a thumbs up. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

Soon the bus came to a halt at our stop. When Mario and I had gotten off the bus, we saw our mom's car parked in the driveway. Nervousness swept over me, as we approached the house, I asked Mario, "How do you think mom will react when I tell her I got my first detention?" I could tell he knew I was scared. "Luigi, just relax, mom will understand. Hey, she might even be proud of you!" I let out a small chuckle and nodded.

Mario got out the house keys and unlocked the door. As soon as we stepped foot inside the house, our mom appeared out of nowhere giving us a big hug. "Where in the world did you come from, Mom?" Mario asked in surprised. My heart was beating very quickly; I had got enough scares for today. "I was waiting for you in that closet by the front door." She said pointing to the closet she was hidden in after releasing us from her hug.

I felt like this was an appropriate time to tell mom what happened in school today, not the paranormal freaky part, at least not yet. "Mom, I have something to tell you." I say nervously. "What is it Luigi?" She asked. "I got my first detention today." I was expecting her to ask why I had gotten it, but instead she said, "Congratulations sweetheart! You finally did something bad in school!" Just like Mario, she gave me a thumbs up.

"I didn't expect her to react like that." I say lying down on my bed, looking at the bare ceiling. Night had fallen, and it was time for Mario and I to go to bed. "Told you she'd be proud of you bro!" Mario said happily. Although I was relieved that mom wasn't mad at me I said, "I really don't want to clean the library; I wasn't even the cause of the chaos." Mario asked in a confused tone, "Weren't you the only person in there Luigi?" I knew I should tell my mom first, but I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"I have something to confess."

"What is it Luigi?"

"I saw something very weird in the library today; I think it was a ghost."

As we were riding the bus to school the next morning, Mario asked me, "Are you sure you saw a ghost yesterday in the library Luigi?" Before I could respond, a girl sitting on the seat next to ours exclaimed, "What!? You can see ghosts Luigi?" I sighed and said, "I don't know Kristie." "What do you mean you don't know?" She asked impatiently. "I'm not sure whether I was seeing things or if that ghost really was inside the library with me." I respond. "Well if it was, that would explain how you got in there in the first place." Mario said thoughtfully.

After school had ended for the day, I headed to the library for my detention. Mario had went with Pauline to go get a dress, he told me to stand outside when I was finished cleaning the library. Just like yesterday, the hallway was deserted. I wasn't uneasy about this considering it was the end of the day. When I approached the front doors of the library, I noticed something very strange; the handle to each door was gone.

I scratched my head in confusion. "Something weird is going on with this library." I thought to myself. When I tried to push the doors open, they wouldn't budge. When that didn't work, I peeked inside the square like window beside the doors to see if Ms. Pickle was in there. I sighed when I didn't see her sitting at the desk. When I looked at the doors again, the handles were as they should be.

Nervously, I placed my hand on one of the handles. I took a deep breath and opened the doors shakily. As soon as I opened the door, a burst of wind came from the library. When it ceased, I stepped inside slowly, doors slammed shut when I was fully inside. Like yesterday, the light flickered off leaving the library in pitch black darkness.

_"Luigi…"_ A raspy voice said from above me. "W-Who's there?" I ask stuttering. My entire body shook from head to toe. When it didn't respond for a few minutes I asked another question, "Where's Ms. Pickle?" This time it answered. "Look behind the desk."

"But it's too dark, I can't see anything." I say. _"Very well..." _ The lights turned on rather dimly, but I could still see. _"Hurry boy, I don't have all day." _The voice said in annoyance. I paced slowly toward Ms. Pickle's desk, terrified of what I may find. When I peered over the desk, my eyes widened in fear, a horrific shriek emerged from my lips. There behind the desk lay Ms. Pickle's crumpled body, she was dead.


	4. They've Found Us

_Mario's P.O.V_

"I cannot believe that old hag lied to me!" Pauline shouted in frustration as we were walking back to the school. "Maybe she wasn't making enough money so she had to shut down." I assured her. Pauline sighed and said, "Yeah, maybe you're right Mario. Besides, that dress wasn't even all that beautiful." As we approached the school entrance I shook my head, I knew she was lying. I looked around searching for my younger brother; I scratched my head in confusion. "That's odd, I told Luigi to meet me out here when he was done." I say aloud. "Maybe he hasn't finished yet, let's go inside and check on him." Pauline suggested opening the door.

When we approached the library doors, I felt an eerie, yet familiar aura radiating from it. Pauline grabbed one the handles to the door and pulled on it. "Mario, the door's locked." She quaked. Adrenaline began to circulate within me, I suddenly felt powerful. I kicked at the door making it fall to the floor with a loud thud. "How did y-you do that M-Mario?" Pauline stammered. I shrugged and ran inside shouting Luigi's name. "Mario, look!" Paul yelled pointing to the ground. I gasped in horror, there lay Luigi's bright blue scarf on the carpeted floor.

"Mario, what's happened to Luigi?" Pauline asked quietly, resting her hand on my shoulder. I didn't respond, instead I picked up Luigi's scarf, holding back the tears that threatened to drip down my face. I knew he was gone because Luigi would never leave without his scarf. After all, dad gave it to him when he was younger as a gift. "Pauline, I'm going home." I croaked turning around walking out the library. "But your brother's missing Mario! Not to mention Mrs. Pickle is gone too!" Pauline exclaimed as we were heading back to the exit. "I know Pauline!" I hissed, anger was beginning to boil within me; I didn't give a damn about Ms. Pickle! This was all her fault to begin with! I wasn't mad at Pauline, I was angry at myself for not fully believing Luigi about the ghost he saw. I'm also enraged at Ms. Pickle for putting the blame on Luigi for what happened in the library.

"Oh Mario, what is going home going to do? We have to call the police!"

"What can the police possibly do Pauline? Luigi literally vanished along with Ms. Pickle!"

"Maybe Ms. Pickle took him."

"I seriously doubt Ms. Pickle would want to kidnap Luigi."

Pauline sighed and asked in defeat, "Do you at least want me to come with you?" I shook my head; I had to tell mom on my own. This is a family issue after all.

As I drew nearer to our house, I began to get butterflies in my stomach. I took a deep breath and clutched Luigi's scarf tightly. "Happy thoughts Mario…" I mumble to myself. But no happy thoughts entered my thoughts. The only thing I could think about was how mom will react when I tell her that Luigi is gone, probably even dead. I walked up the steps that lead to our front door slowly; I wasn't ready to face her alone.

"Mario!" The front door opened with a slam, I felt myself being pulled inside by my mom. "Mom, what's going on?" I asked fearfully, did she already know about Luigi's disappearance? After she had shut the door and locked it, she gripped my shoulders looking me dead in the eyes and said, "Mario, they've found us." I looked at her in confusion asking, "Who's found us Mom?" She shook her head, her entire body was trembling. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you." She answered beginning to pace back and forth around the floor. She paused and looked at me, horror stricken on her face.

"Mario, where's Luigi?" She whispered. All the emotions that swirled inside me poured out. "He's gone mom! This is all I have left of him!" I shouted holding up Luigi's blue scarf, beginning to sob. "Oh Mario, please don't cry!" She cried pulling me into a hug. "It's all my fault, he told me he had seen a ghost in the library and I didn't believe him!" I cried.

"Mario, Luigi's not completely gone from us." She said brushing my hair with her thumb. "Do you know where he is?" Mom nodded and answered, "Yes, but he is no longer in this world anymore, not dead, but in a different world." I stopped crying after a while and asked, "What do you mean by a different world?" She released me from the hug and replied, "Do you remember when you and Luigi were younger and I told you two to never step foot into the backyard?" I nodded. "The reason why I told you that is because there is a magic warp pipe that will take you to the world where Luigi is in right now." She stated.

"How long has it been there?" I asked. "Ever since we arrived in Brooklyn it has remained." Mom answered. I didn't say anything more; I could never remember the days before we came to Brooklyn. "Come let me show you what I'm talking about." Mom said taking my hand.


	5. You're Never Alone

_Mario's P.O.V._

"This is the magical warp pipe that will take you to Luigi's location." My mother said pointing to a normal looking green pipe located in the center of the backyard. I approached it with caution, when I looked inside the wide circle, I saw nothing but black. My heart skipped a beat, from the inside; the pipe looked like it would swallow you whole into eternal darkness. I stepped back toward mom in fright.

"Are you sure this pipe actually goes somewhere mom?" I asked nervously. She nodded, noticing my worried expression, she assured, "Your farther and I use to use these pipes all the time where we once lived." My eyes widened, was this a part of my past I'd forgotten? "You mean we used to actually live in the world where Luigi is?" I asked. "Yes…." She responded slowly.

Judging by her expression, she probably felt as if she had said too much. Breaking the silence, I requested hopefully, "Do I have to go on my own, can't you come with me?" Mom shook her head and replied, "I'll only slow you down, besides that's exactly what they want." Who is this "they" she keeps talking about? I sighed; I knew that if I had asked, she wouldn't tell me, so I just let it go.

"We'll be happy to go with him." A voice said from behind us. When we turned around, I let out a gasp. Mom asked frantically, "How long have you two been standing there?" She looked at Kristie and Pauline uneasily. "We came at the part where you said you couldn't go with Mario." Pauline answered. Mom sighed in relief.

Although I was really glad to see Pauline and Kristie, I asked, "Why did you guys come?" Pauline spoke first, "I couldn't let you face this alone Mario." Then Kristie said, "When Pauline told me that my darling Luigi had disappeared, I just had to step in to help find him." I smiled something I hadn't done since Luigi's disappearance. At first, I thought this task would be impossible, but now I know I'll get Luigi back because I won't be alone.

"So, are we ready to go?" Kristie asked looking down into the warp pipe. "Not yet, I have to talk to Mario about something, one moment please." Mom said ushering me to follow her back inside the house. When we were inside, Mom said, "When you arrive into this world, you may meet a princess." I looked at her as if she was crazy. "Mom, what kind of world are you sending me to?" I asked worriedly. Mom giggled and shook her head responding, "Oh Mario, that's not the weirdest thing you have yet to see in the world you're traveling to." I laughed nervously then asked, "Do I know this so called princess?" As she was about to answer we heard Pauline shout from the outside, "KRISTIE!"

We quickly ran out of the house only to find Kristie gone and a frantic looking Pauline. "Kristie fell in!" She shouted. "Aw man," I looked at mom and said, "Looks like we have to go now." She nodded and told us good luck. "Please come back safely, along with Luigi." Mom said softly. We nodded. "Are you ready Pauline?" I asked. But when I turned to face her, she was already gone. I face palmed, before I entered the pipe, I gave mom one last look. "I love you." She said with a smile, tears were streaming down her face. I understood why, I grinned and gave her a thumb up, telling her that everything will turn out okay. With that, I hopped inside the pipe, ignoring the fact that this may be the last time I ever see her again.


	6. Enter Professor E Gadd!

_Luigi's P.O.V_

When I opened my eyes, I was blinded by some sort of light. When my eyes adjusted, I saw a short pudgy man with a bald head. He wasn't entirely bald; there was a brown piece of hair sticking up on the top of his head. "Ah, you're awake." He said softly. I was lying on a large couch with a bed sheet on top of me. "Uh…." I wanted to ask the man who he was and where we were, but I was too scared.

"Why are you sitting there all quiet like my boy? I know the impact didn't cause you to become mute." This man's voice sounded very familiar, which made me feel a little more comfortable. "Sorry, I'm just tired I guess." I responded quietly. "Ah, I understand, those boos are always causing trouble for us humans." He said in annoyance. "Um, did you happen to rescue me?" I asked. He nodded and answered, "Yes, I saw those silly things carrying you to some location so I used something to get rid of them and took you back to my place."

"Oh! Well thank you Mr.?"

"Professor , and you are?"

"Luigi."

For a moment, E. Gadd appeared to look surprise, then he shook his head and said happily, "Greetings Luigi, welcome to my hut!" I looked around, the place wasn't the fanciest, but it was nice. In the corner, I spotted something floating there staring at me. "P-Professor, what's that?" I asked pointing to the corner. Sweat started to beam down my face. He looked over to the corner and asked, "What are you talking about?'

"There's a green thing floating in the corner of the room." I replied shaking. It began to draw closer toward me. noticed my rapid shaking and assured, "Luigi, there's nothing there." I ignored him; panic began to well within me as the thing loomed above me, inches away from my face. "Yo." It said with a guffaw. I screeched so loud that nearly fell.

"What is wrong with you? I haven't heard you scream like that since- well never mind." I ignored the green thing and looked at E. Gadd confused. "Wait a second; you said you heard me scream before." E. Gadd's eyes widened, quickly he said, "Pfft! No, I was just joking around so you would stop yelling." I had a feeling he was lying, but I dropped the subject. When I looked for the green creature again, it had vanished. I sighed in relief and sat up, looking at more closely to see if I had seen him before. It was no use; looked like a total stranger to me.

"So…," E. Gadd said, "when are you leaving?"

"Leaving? I don't even know where I am."

"That's not important boy." He said taking me by the arm dragging me to the door. "Wait! You can't send me out there by myself! What if that green thing comes after me?" I asked yanking my arm away from . "What are you talking about Luigi? There wasn't anything in that corner!" He shouted angrily. "I saw it, I swear." My voice cracked and I began to cry. E. Gadd calmed down and said, "Oh, Luigi please don't cry, look you can stay here until I figure out how to get you back home." With ought warning; I hugged him, so much had happened today that I was just so glad not to be alone. I sighed and smiled saying, "Thanks E. Gadd."

A few hours later after we had settled down, the phone rang. "I'll get it." said picking up the telephone. "Hello?" He answered. After a few moments of silence, shouted, "WHAT!" I dropped the cup of tea I was drinking in surprise, causing it to spill all over the floor. E. Gadd, not noticing the mess said, "Sit tight Luigi, I'll be right back." Before I could protest, he walked out the door quickly, shutting and locking it behind him.

After I had cleaned up the spill, I took a nap on the couch. I had awoken to something sticking touching my face. "Huh?" I said sleepily. When my eyes adjusted, I saw the green creature from earlier. Instead of screaming, my body shook in fear, I couldn't move. "Alright, let's get this kidnapping on the roll." It shouted in excitement. "No." I whispered. Other creatures began to emerge from different sections of the hut. They came from the ceiling, floor, and threw the walls. The green thing lifted its hand and sprinkled some kind of dust over me. My sight began to get blurry; the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a guy with white hair.

_Mario's P.O.V_

I woke up to high pitch voices all around me. When the setting became clearer, my eyes widened in shock. I was nearly surrounded by talking mushrooms. I was lying on a soft bed in a small room. "Hey, he's awake!" One of the mushrooms shouted happily. I couldn't quite process what was going on so I just stayed silent. "What's the matter with him, is he sick?" Another one asked confused. "Alright little fellows out of the way, professor's coming through" A new voice said from within the crowd. Out popped a small almost bald headed man; he had a brown piece of hair sticking up from the top. "Hmmm, so another human has appeared." The man said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Uh…" I said feeling really uncomfortable. "Funny, you remind me of this boy I met earlier." He said with a chuckle. I sat up, and asked, "What boy?" Could he be talking about my missing brother? "Oh! I just rescued this boy named Luigi and you remind me of him." He said casually. I shouted in joy, "Yahoo!" The mushrooms and the man looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded excitedly. "Yes! The boy you rescued is my younger brother Luigi! I came to this world looking for him along with two girls. By the way, did you mushrooms happen to take them in too?" I asked.

Right on cue, Kristie and Pauline came bursting through the door, more mushrooms behind them. "For the last time, we're fine!" Pauline yelled at them annoyed. When I tried to get off the bed, the mushrooms that were already in my room prevented me from doing so, saying that I needed rest. I tried to tell them that I was fine but they would not listen. Finally, the professor shouted, "Hey! Leave the youngsters alone; if they say they're fine then leave them be!" Instantly, the mushrooms shut their mouths. When he told them to leave, they left with ought a single protest.

"Sorry about that, those toads just wanted to make sure you three were fully recovered." The professor said apologetically. "Oh it's fine, um, what's your name?" Kristie asked. "Wait I thought they were mushrooms." I said in confusion. Pauline elbowed me while the professor said, "Oh right, my name is Professor E. Gadd." After Pauline, Kristie, and I had introduced ourselves, E. Gadd said, "Well, now that we know each other, we can go back to my hut for tea and cookies." "Really?" Pauline and Kristie said in unison. "Nah, we're really just going so you can take Luigi back to wherever you kids came from." He responded. "Is he causing trouble for you?" I asked. "Oh no, I just figured your parents may be worried about you four." That was true; I'd hate to imagine what would happen when Pauline and Kristie's parents begin to wonder what happened to them. "He's right, E. Gadd lead the way."

We approached a small hut that strangely looked like himself. I ignored it and watched as he unlocked the door. Excitement swirled within me, after what seemed like a year, I finally get to see my younger brother again. opened the door and called, "Hey Luigi my boy, we- ere, I mean, I'm back."

When there was no reply, I began to feel nervous. "Um, E. Gadd?" "Now don't get worked up Mario, he's probably asleep." He assured. When he went inside first he shouted, "Or he could be captured!"


End file.
